Captive: Book 1 of the Fate Series
This manuscript has been fitted to your dialect and format. It was originally drafted in Delta Prime (Delta Legion Language), and was later translated to Twi'lek'i. Finally, a Seer who does not reveal her name here translated it in English. Zis vaxanuscliss whaxas foon bittow te yeep iaxarond pi belmaxat. Dit axas eligini ox wraxabtow din Portaxa Plimo (Portaxa Rogien Raxackuaxago), pi waxas raxatol slaxansraxatow te Twi'rok'di. Bini ox, pit Sool he peos jet lovoaxar whol naxamo wholo slaxansraxatow dit din Ockrisk. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest Jacoby looked down at his piece of parchment. He was writing the official laws of the Delta Legion Jedi Council. As soon as he touched his quill to the page, a huge bang came from outside his Taris apartment. Ink went everywhere. Very annoyed, Jacoby walked over to the door. As he opened it, Seer Huthia ran in with a burst of force so big that parchment flew everywhere. Jacoby, in a paticularly bad mood, managed to, without yelling, stutter the words, "Seer Huthia, may I ask what your buisness here may be?" Seer Huthia, obviously not used to being treated like that, looked at Jacoby very stern and said, "Well, my sixth sense and I were going to help you save your friend Syrnda from being dropped into magma and killed. But, I guess you are far too busy for this. Maybe I should just walk home, and let your feline friend die in the hands of the Silent Panthers." As Huthia knew he would, Jacoby looked shocked and managed to say, "What are you talking about?" "Well, my sixth sense told me that your friend Syrnda Mahk has been hunted down by the Silent Panthers whom she betrayed many years ago. The manhunter who found her, Hod Vek, was payed a very handsome reward and got to choose her punishment. Right this second, they are taking her to Mustafar where they will drop her into the lava surface," Seer Huthia said proudly. Chapter 2: Another Visit Avarda and Vincent were at their vacation home on Dantooine along with Jacoby the 2nd. Being a friend to Jacoby, they were welcomed by the jedi of the Jedi Enclave there. They were feeding baby Jacoby when the door burst open. In popped Mark Willis. "Jacoby has contacted me with urgent news. Your friend Syrnda is in terrible danger. You are supposed to meet Jacoby at the Jedi Enclave, for the Retriever is already on it's way there." Avarda was startled, and only was able to say, "What?" Mark sighed. "Sorry if I was going too fast. Just get to the enclave. Jacoby will explain later. Oh, and next time you see your brother, Matt, tell him I want to talk to him." Avarda said her goodbyes to Vincent and Jacoby the 2nd. She regretted leaving, as she knew she was always leaving her husband and the baby, but if Jacoby would interrupt that, it had to be important. Especially during vacation. Chapter 3: Avarda Prepares Avarda was waiting in the Enclave Cantina for Jacoby. She went over her list of supplies: #Pistol #Back-up Pistol #Whip (Just in case) #Saddle (She had promised the baby she'd get him a pet) #Food #Animal Food (Pet again) #Water #Animal Water #Iron Glove (If all else fails, use a fist) #List of battle quotes She was sure she had everything she needed. She looked around to see if she could see Jacoby, and knocked over a Bothan Jedi's drink. "Hey! What are you doing knocking over my drink!" He ignited his green double-bladed ligthsaber. Avarda grabbed her pistol and shot his hand clean off. She grabbed his lightsaber before it hit the ground, and put it inches above his chest. "I don't kill," she said, then walked away, dropping the lightsaber. Chapter 4: A Rancor The Retriever had crashed landed on a small field on Dantooine. Jacoby and CIT12 got out to inspect. "Gonk, our fuel tanks have been cut. It looks like they were almost scraped by a giant finger. That would explain the huge bump that occured minutes before we crashed. But we were higher than the Jedi Enclave is. What could have been big enough?" "First of all, if CIT12 is a mouthful for you, call me CIT, not Gonk. Secondly, I've seen a creature big enough to do this. It's called a Rancor." "CIT, where have you seen a Rancor before?" "Right behind you." Jacoby turned around. Behind him, a Rancor had picked up the Retriever. His orange, scarred fingers were bony and stiff. He looked almost like a statue. Then, a mess of gruesome fangs looked down upon Jacoby. "CIT, run! I'll take care of this thing." CIT12 didn't need to be told twice. He turned on his hover jets and ran. He looked silly, hovering one foot off the ground and going as fast as he could, which was about half a mile per hour. Jacoby quicky used Force Net to paralyze the Rancor. He was trying to pull it off, which he couldn't. Jacoby jumped up using Force Jump and about slammed his lightsaber into the Rancor's face, until a claw broke the net and barreled toward Jacoby. Jacoby was slammed into the ground. Just as the Rancor was about to come in for the kill, it fell to the ground, almost hitting Jacoby. Standing behind him was Matt Zeeno, who had shot it down with a pistol. "Hey Matt. Thanks for saving me. Oh, and Mark told me he wanted to see you. Wait a second, why don't you have your lightsaber? And I don't recognize that blaster." "Um, I was giving Gertrude defense classes when I recieved a message from the Retriever saying it went offline. I let her practice with the lightsaber. I found this in a closet. Anyway, I'll send this ship in for you. I think Aren Kalesnik might be able to fix it. The Jedi Enclave is not far. You should be able to walk there." Chapter 5: The Jedi Enclave Avarda was panicked. She had recieved contact from the Retriever saying it was offline. She ran down the giant steps of the Jedi Enclave to see if something had happened, or if someone had recieved word. She saw Maryan Serod as she passed by. Maryan was a Miralian Jedi Consular who was married to Matt. "I just got contact from the emergency log Jacoby installed. The Retriever has crashed!" "Yes, I knew that Maryan. Why are you out here in the courtyard and not in your room training? You shouldn't take force and lightsaber powers for granted. Getrude is the only one in my family who doesn't have any powers, even being a smuggler." "I came down here to see if a scene had gone down. I figure that's the same reason you did." "Yeah. Sorry for accusing you, Mary. Your lightsaber looks nice. I heard you had it chrome-plated. Very shiny." "It cost more credits than the lightsaber cost me in the first place, but they added features that make it worth it. I have a hologram communication system, a pocket that can keeps item that are hotter than a holocron, they even installed Jacoby's alert system inside the lightsaber, so that's I heard so fast. Normally, I lose it and don't find it again until after something bad has already happened." "Wait a second, what are all those jedi doing down there, Maryan?" As it turned out, the Jedi were opening the gates. And in walked Jacoby and CIT12. Chapter 6: Three Men and One That's Not Mark Willis had just left the Jedi Enclave and had landed on Tatooine. He stood in front of a small building. "Hey! You gotta be a Smuggler to get into my place. Yo not a Smuggler, yo get ya drinks somewhere elsewhere. There plenties of cantinas around heres," the guard said, who had obviously not been educated. "I apoligise to you and your lack of grammar, but I must do this." Mark pulled out a gun and shot the man. He then walked inside with ease. Once inside, he noticed a Chiss sitting in the far corner. It was Matt. "Hey Matt! I've been meaning to talk to you." Matt tried to ignore him, but Mark went over anyway. "Last time you visited the Delta Legion Base, our identity machines identified you as Hod Vek, a Cathar Bounty Hunter. You were allowed in because Hod Vek used to be a Smuggler in the Delta Legion," Mark said sternly. He then reached forward, and pulled Matt's face off like it was wax. Behind it was the Cathar face of Hod Vek. "According to record, you died right after the Silent Panthers got Syrnda. But we both know you were chose to infiltrate our headquarters. However, you couldn't do it to someone who was in the Legion, so you kidnapped Matt and Gertrude, then assumed Matt's life. You were so clever that Maryan even fell for it. And then you stole the source of power from the Delta Legion: Deltanium. The power source found by James Deltaworth in a Sith burial site. A power source so strong, one pound could power all of Dantooine for a whole year. And you plan to release it on the holonet. There's a good reason we never did that, even when it would benefit the Republic. It could wipe out an entire galaxy. We just are careful enough to make sure that won't happen." "Maybe that's what we want to do. We know someone will mess up. The Silent Panthers wouldn't be commiting the crime, yet we caused it on purpose. In the course of a lifetime, what does it matter? We all die eventually." Chapter 7: Curiosity Killed the Cathar (And Avarda says Goodbyes) That last line made Mark want to kill Hod. "But, with the help of the Silent Panthers, maybe we don't ''have ''to die. Aren't you the least bit curious at what might be possible? We could make an elixir of life." Mark pondered over this proposal for a while and then said, "Curiosity killed the Cathar." And with a swift flick of his gun, Hod was dead. But, back at the Jedi Enclave, trouble was brewing. "Avarda, say your goodbyes to Vincent and the baby. Then, meet me and Huthia back at the West Gate. She has a ship that will help us get to Mustafar." "Wait, how did the Silent Panthers catch Syrnda?" "Their best bounty hunter, Hod Vek. He's supposed to be dead, but Mark thinks otherwise. He's gone to Tatooine to investigate. Hod hangs out there alot. Personally, I think the Panthers wanted to get rid of the evidence. Hod may be one of them, but he always works for the highest payer. They could have killed him as soon as he wasn't useful." Avarda was saying goodbye to Vincent when she noticed that in a picture she had of Matt, he had a scar over his right eye. She had never noticed it, but when Jacoby described Matt in the story of the Retriever crash, he went into great detail, and he had never mentioned a scar. Now that she thought about it, she remembered him getting the scar in a ship crash. How could Jacoby not have noticed the scar? Chapter 8: The Crash "So this is your ship? The 1 man freighter? Look, Huthia, there are some rumors about you being rich. They obviously aren't true," said Avarda. That set the tone for the next few hours. It was a very uncomfortable ride. Avarda and Huthia had to sit in the Food Storage while Jacoby piloted the ship. But when they did fall asleep, they slept through the alerts. The ship had entered an asteroid field, and Jacoby was freaking out. He pushed the thrusters, tried to turn around, everything. But it didn't work. The ship dove. And it landed on the distant planet of Ilume-X. Category:Fan-fiction Category:Story Category:Fate Series Category:Fanfic Category:Book 1